The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. With some exceptions, technological advancements for the vehicle and transportation fields have been similarly fast paced.
In contrast, remote keyless entry systems first began appearing around 1983 and gained widespread availability and popularity in the following decades. The systems typically utilize an electronic key fob to control basic functions of a vehicle, such as locks, alarms, and trunk access. The fundamental design and operation of remote keyless systems has not changed significantly since their introduction despite the usefulness of these features.